1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel guanidine derivatives in the cinnamic series, to a process for preparing them and to their use for the preparation of compositions with anti-glycation properties, especially in cosmetology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aging of the skin is caused by three main factors: free radicals, UV radiation and the glycation process.
Glycation is a bonding reaction between a sugar and a protein, which leads to the formation of glycation products that can neither be destroyed nor evacuated from cells and whose accumulation causes aging of the cells.
Aminoguanidine is an agent that is known for its anti-glycation properties.
However, there is a constant need to provide agents with even better anti-glycation properties.